pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon-Amie and Eevee
Pokemon-Amie and Eevee is the 5th episode of Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests. It premiered on the 8th of November 1993. 'Plot' Michael Angelis: After winning his battle against Viola, Calem is off to Cyllage City in hopes of winning his second badge. Theme Song Calem: Pokemon-Amie and Eevee (The episode begins on an unknown route). Calem: Wow. My first badge. I can't believe we won. Serena: Yeah. I can't believe it either. Calem: What are you implying, exactly? Serena: Oh. Nothing. its just that... (Serena has a look of shock on her face) What's that? Calem: Whats what? (Serena ran over to a pokemon that looked familiar. it tried to back up in fear, but failed). Serena: Its an Eevee. Calem: Eevee huh. Pokedex: Eevee. the Evolution Pokemon. becuase of its unstable Genetic makeup, this pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is at level 14 and knows the moves Protect, Tackle and Baby Doll Eyes. Calem: Wow. cool Pokemon. Serena: I think its sick. we have to get this to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. (Serena grabs the Eevee, who tries to escape, but gets used to being with Serena). Eevee: (in shock) Really?... (relaxingly) I'm sure am. (Suddenly an unknown boy came and grabbed Eevee from Serena. Eevee shivers in fear of not being picked up by Serena). Eevee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Lief: Who are you what have you done to our ranch Eevee?! Serena: We haven't done anything. It looked hurt so I wanted to help it. Lief: Yeah. A likely story. Go Leafeon. Leafeon appeared out of its Great Ball. Serena: Wait. (Eevee jumped out of Lief's arms and protected Serena). Lief: What the?! Serena: See. I told you. Calem: Yeah. Lief: Sorry. Thought you were poachers. Serena: You should be. don't jump to conclusions. Jeeves: Whats going on here? Hyden: Lief, what have you done? Dunder: Yeah squirt. Lief: Nothing. I just thought these people were taking this Eevee. Dunder: And are they? Serena: No. how many more times do we have to explain?! Gladice: Ah, visiters. come on in. guess Eevee has taken a shine on you. Serena: Really? Gladice: Yes. It is strange as it mainly is scared of being with people and Pokémon. If you didn't know, we are a family club who prefers Eevee and their evolutions: we each start with an Eevee then choose what to evolve it into, like I chose a Glaceon. come with me and the members will show you their pokemon. MEANWHILE Jennifer: Their it is Jacob. the Eeveelution club. lets storm it and take them all they. Jacob: Yes, Jen. and they probably have a few evolutionary stones their as well. Meowstic: Then lets storm in and go like Jen said. hehehe. LATER Gladice: Lady Sylvana, this is Serena and Calem. I just gave them a tour. Sylvana: Why hello there children. welcome to the Eeveelution club. shall we show them what our club is about everyone? Serena: Wow. sure. Calem: Totally. (Eevee is sad at seeing the other Eeveelutions and hides behind Serena). Eevee: (Crying) I don't know. Sylvana: Then lets begin. Jeeves: Eevee go. Hyden: Vaporeon go. Flarana: Flareon go. Dunder: Jolteon go. Esme: Espeon go. Umbra: Umbreon go. Lief: Leafeon go. Gladice: Glaceon go. Sylvana: Sylveon shine my beauty. Every eeveelution appeared in front of Calem and Serena and Calem began to scan with his Pokedex. Pokedex: Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon Its cell composition is similar to water, as a result, it can't be seen when it melts into water. Pokedex: Flareon the Flame Pokemon In haled air is carried to its internal flame sac, heated, and exaled as fire that reaches over 3,000 degrees F. Pokedex: Jolteon the Lightning Pokemon By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot bristlelike like fur like a barrage of missiles. Pokedex: Espeon The Sun Pokemon its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and the predict the weather.....and its foes thoughts Pokedex: Umbreon The Moonlight Pokemon When exposed to the moons aura. the rings on its body glow faintly and its filled with a mysterious power. Pokedex: Leafeon The Verdant Pokemon With cells similar to those of plants, it performs photosynthesis in its body and creates pure air. Pokedex: Glaceon The Fresh Snow Pokemon it lowers its body's heat to freeze its fur, the hair then becomes like needles it can fire. Pokedex Sylveon The Intertwining Pokemon it wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved trainer and walks with him or her. Calem: Wow. I must say they're all incredible. Serena: I love Sylveon its so cute I want one. Sylvana: Thank you. she is my favourite as well. how would you like to keep... BANG Calem: What was that. Jennifer: The children here are are quite docile Jacob: Then lets throw them to a Crocodile. Jennifer: Enough of the rhyming lets do this. Jacob: I just want to give Sylvana a big kiss. Jennifer: Enough rhyming. Meowstic: Yeah Jacob come on lets go. Calem: A talking Meowstic. Wow. So original. Serena: Is that possible? Meowstic: Yeah, apparently. so catch up kid. Serena: How rude. Jennifer: Silence twit. go Meowstic. Meowstic: Don't treat me like a Pokemon. Jacob: But you are a Pokemon. (Calem dabs) Meowstic used Psychic and lifted up all the Eeveelutions except the Eevee behind Serena and stuck them into a glass cube. Sylvana: Oh no. Serena: They didn't get Eevee. phew. Calem: Froakie, Fletchinder, lets go and use Ember and Bounce. Fletchinder used Ember but did nothing. same with Froakie. Serena: Fennekin, use ember as well. Fennekin came out and used ember but it did nothing. Serena: How about you Eevee. Tackle. (Eevee was too scared to use tackle) Serena: come on, Eevee. Eevee: I will Try. (Shocked), Tackle. (tackle suddenly takes hold). (Eevee uses Tackle continuously and cracks the glass, releasing the Eeveelutions). Serena: You're so awesome, Eevee. Eevee: THANKS! Sylvana: Incredible. those two are good, Sylveon are you ok? well then Moonblast. Sylveon absorbed the power of the moon in her body and fired an intense blast blowing up the glass completely and blowing away Team Plasma. Team Plasma: Where Blown away again! LATER Calem: Wow this place was cool. Serena: Well then, bye Eevee. Eevee: (Crying) Nice knowing you. (Eevee sobbed goodbye. She then attempted to turn back but was frightened and went up to Serena, wanting to stay with her). Serena: Eevee, you're not my Pokemon... Sylvana: She is now. Serena, I want you to raise her. Serena: Really? I can raise her! I want to help her evolve into a Sylveon like yours. Sylvana: Thats quite a task. unlike the others Eevee doesn'e evolve with a stone, at a rock or at a specific time of day. you have to gain complete affection whilst it knowing a fairy type move. Serena: How do I do that? Sylvana: Well it already knows Baby Doll Eyes which is a fairy type move and the easiest way is with Pokémon-Amie. Serena: Pokémon-Amie? Sylvana: Yes. its a new program in this wristband device that you can use to show how much affection hearts were earned whilst feeding your Eevee, play with it and take care of it. I suppose your wondering how. It's because the Pokemon-Amie has a mental bond with Eevee. here. this is the device. Serena: Aaaahhh. its pink. Thank You. Sylvana: Try it. Serena: Ok. Serena turned on the device and it scanned Eevee. Serena then went to pat Eevee. Whilst Eevee tried to get away from being petted, Eevee then appeared to like it. Calem: Incredible. Sylvana: it is truly incredible. isn't it. Serena: Yeah thank you. Sylvana: Now visit again will you. Serena: Of course. Michael Angelis: Now that Serena has an Eevee she hoped to evolve it into a Sylveon and become a better trainer as the quest continues. 'Major Events' *Jennifer makes her debut. *Jacob makes his debut. *Meowstic (Male) makes his debut. *Serena's Eevee makes his debut. *This is a first time Serena's Eevee screamed a Big "NO!". 'Characters' *Calem *Serena *Flarana *Jeeves= *Hyden= *Dunder= *Yu-mbra *Esme *Gladice= *Lief= *Sylvana 'Villains' *Team Flare **Jennifer **Jacob **Meowstic (Male) 'Pokemon' *Calem's Froakie *Calem's Fletchinder *Serena's Fennekin *Serena's Eevee (new) *Jeeves's Eevee *Flarana's Flareon *Hyden's Vaporeon *Dunder's Jolteon *Yu-mbra's Umbreon *Esme's Espeon *Gladice's Glaceon *Lief's Leafeon *Sylvana's Sylveon *Team' Plasma's Meowstic 'Trivia' *The Following characters at the ranch have names that match their Pokemon's move or names **Jeeves take the eeve out add a e at the end and it spells Eevee. **Flarana's name comes from flare the name of her Pokemon Flareon. **Hyden comes from Hydro Pump a move his Vaporeon can use. **Dunder comes from Thunder a move his Jolteon can use. **Yu-umbra comes from Umbra and Umbreon's name. **Esme's name comes from 'ES'peon **Gladice's name comes from 'Gla'ceon. **Lief's name comes from Leafeon. **Sylvana comes from Sylveon. **Jennifer and James are the Team Flare members that will face Clemont in every episode they will have a motto and a talking male Meowstic. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests Category:Season 1 Category:1993